Harry Potter and the Mystic Force army
by God of the Challenge
Summary: Full summary inside.


**Summary: AU. In a world where Harry has a twin, Harry grows up with his parents and his brother. However, his parents never pays any attention to him, and has nearly forgotten him. One night, he reaches hir breaking point. He runs away, and nearly freezes to death. but, he is saved just in time by a digital gate, and saves the Snow Zone from the Bagra army. Look out Bagra, here comes the Mystic Force! Minor Crossover with Power Rangers Mystic Force.**

 **This is my first Harry Potter/Digimon crossover. I'd like to thank Rulern Av Ost for letting me use his one-shot as a base. In the original version, Harry freezes to death. But in THIS version, he is saved by a digi gate, sending him to the digital world, where he becomes a digimon general.**

" **DIGI-FUSE/DIGIVOLUTION"**

" **Digimon attack"**

"YELLING"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked at the two small children in the crib. They were identical. The only difference was their eyes. One of them had hazel brown eyes, inherited from their father. The other had emerald green eyes, which could only belong to their mother, Lily.

A more recent difference that they had just obtained this very night; was two scars. Two different scars, on two different places. Harry, the green eyed twin, had a scar with the shape of a lightning bolt on his pale forehead. Alex had a pentagram on his little chubby cheek.

He then made a decision. A decision which he, and many others in the years to come, would regret. Albus took the hazel eyed child into his eyes, before turning around, looking at the child's parents.

He opened his mouth, and spoke.

The words that he uttered that night; destroyed the destiny that Fate had bestowed upon them...

* * *

A small child at the age of five sat staring out of the window. He watched as his Daddy played with his brother. Why didn't his father want to play with him too..?

He sighted. He knew that his dad wouldn't notice him. After all, he didn't save the world from that bad man... Small emerald eyes pressed close, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He would never be like his brother. Not as smart, not as cute, not as popular, not as powerful, not that good. But worst of all, he would never become as loved.

It hurt. It really did. They were twins! And still they managed to forget. Still they managed to forget that it was just as much his birthday as it was Alex..!

He hugged his knees tighter too him as he watched his father helping his brother. He was teaching him how to fly. After all, Alex had gotten a broom for his birthday. He had to learn how to fly it, didn't he?

* * *

Alex got nearly a hundred birthday presents today. Most people would think that he was exaggerating when he said that. But it was the truth. Not all of the presents were from family and friends, oh no! Far from it! His brother just had so many admirers, which sent him birthday presents as well. After all, buying him a birthday present was the least they could do, to thank him for saving their lives. No, saving their world. At least in their minds.

No one once thought of the saviors' twin brother. He wasn't even sure if anyone actually knew, except Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony and his parents. Hell, sometimes he doubted that they even knew!

Harry dug his nails into his arms, hugging himself tightly. He pressed his nails into his skin so hard; he would be surprised if he didn't bleed. And today, Harry was doomed to not be surprised. He watched as a drop of blood trailed down his arm. He didn't care.

While Alex had gotten a hundred presents, Harry didn't get any. Not even a single present. Nothing. Rien. Nichts. Nada. Niets. Ingenting! It hurt... it hurt that his own parents couldn't even remember his birthday!

But it was nothing he could do about it... he tried; he really did try to get them to notice him. But they never did!

* * *

Harry blinked a couple of times, trying to get rid of the tears that was building up. He noticed that it started raining. He saw his father and Alex walking back towards the house. They were laughing, smiling. Harry felt jealousy build up in him.

Why couldn't his daddy laugh and play with him too..? Was he really that worthless?

Harry shook his head. The small child pushed himself up from the floor, and went to the bathroom. He had to fix himself up. They were going to take a family photo; himself, his mom, Alex, his father and his uncles. The small child smiled in spite of himself. Just the thought of it… the thought of doing something together with his family cheered him up. All thoughts about jealousy, hurt, sadness and all those negative emotions that had filled the small child just minutes before were gone.

Replaced; by the biggest smile that the child was capable of.

The huge grin on his face was wiped off as soon as he entered the living room.

There, sitting at the couch were his family. A man stood by the wall at the other side of the room, taking picture after picture, photo after photo. And they just sat there, smiling...

At one edge of the couch sat Remus Lupin. His face was marred by three nearly faded scars over his face. His hair was brown, though you could catch a hint of gray here and there if you looked close enough. He smiled at the camera. He seemed extremely happy. After all, why wouldn't he be? He was with his family.

Beside him sat his uncle Sirius Black. He had his arm wrapped around Remus, a huge satisfied grin on his face. In fact, the grin was so huge; it looked like it would split his face in half. Sirius had long black hair that reached to his shoulders. He was a very handsome man, but he only had eyes for Remus. Harry might be young, but he did understand that his uncles loved each other a lot.

At the other edge of the couch was his father. His father had the same messy, midnight black hair as he and his brother had. He had hazel colored eyes, which twinkled in happiness at the moment. After all, James Potter had everything a man could wish for. A famous son, a beautiful wife, and the best friends in the world!

Between his father and his Uncle Sirius sat his mother. His beautiful mother; Lily Evans Potter had long, silky red hair that reached about to her mid back. Harry felt like he had a special connection to her, a connection that his brother didn't have to their dear mother. He, not his brother, but he, Harry had inherited his mother's eyes; the emerald green eyes. Or, as Harry called them; the Killing Curse green eyes.

When he had first called them that when he was three, well… that was the first time he got any real attention since that night. Not to mention the last. He had gotten scolded for saying that, and gotten house arrest for a week. Not that they didn't forget that after six hours, but that's beside the point.

And then you had the last of the group. Alex Potter, his twin brother. He was the reason why Harry had been neglected; the reason why his parents had forgotten him. But yet, Harry had never blamed him for that. He loved his brother, despite Alex never noticing him ether. His twin brother, so much like him, and yet at the same time not. They're eyes were completely different. Not only in color. But his eyes were older, the years of neglect having put its scars on his young mind. While his twins' hazel eyes sparkled with happiness. Just like their father's. Another difference was their skin tone. Harry was paler then his brother. After all, it wasn't often that Harry spent any time outside.

As Harry watched the happy family before him, something deeply inside of him broke. It broke like a fragile glass would if you dropped it to the floor. It broke into millions of tiny fragments, far too many, and far too small to ever put together.

It was when this thing inside of him broke, that Harry accepted what he had known for quite some time. What he had known, but wouldn't accept. What he refused to be true.

He now accepted that the people sitting there on the couch were a happy family: The perfect family.

The family that he wasn't a part of, and hadn't been for a long time...

* * *

Five Years Later

Harry stared out of the window, just as he had at this day for the last few years. Today was his 10th birthday. And in a year, he would enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He stared out of the window. Would anyone notice him? Or would they just care about his brother? He didn't really know. And frankly, he didn't care anymore. He was used to it anyway. He got up from the floor, and started walking towards the living room. He wanted to see what everyone was doing. Now that it was the Saviors 10th birthday.

He walked into the living room. The room was filled with children. He could see all of the Weasely's spread around in the room. The youngest son, Ronald, was Alex's best friend. Harry snorted. Ron didn't even know who he was. He had crashed into Ronald once, and Ronald asked him who he was. He just left without answering… if he didn't know, that was his problem, wasn't it?

The Longbottoms were here as well. He could see several other families that his parents got along with. It was other people he'd never seen nor heard about. Most likely, his parents invited as many people as they could. The bigger birthday party they held for their son, the better.

And speaking of the devil. Alex was right beside a mountain of presents, opening one after another. It had never been that much presents before.

Harry just closed his eyes and walked into the kitchen, where his mother was. She was making everything ready for the cakes. After all, his mother had grown up as a muggle, and she wanted to preserve at least some of her culture. Besides, his mother's cooking was much better then what the house elves cooked any day! But still, Harry couldn't help but wish that his mother would make him a birthday cake too.

He shook his head. Better not step on dangerous grounds. There was no reason playing "What If"

He was just about to turn when his mother spoke, "Harry, I didn't see you there!" He stared up at her, startled. They hadn't even acknowledged his present for three months now! So why exactly did she do it this time..? Perhaps she remembered that it was his birthday as well, and were going to congratulate him!

"Would you be a darling and help me carrying out some of the cakes?" Lily's gentle voice broke through his thoughts. Of course; how silly of him - Thinking that she might have remembered that it was his birthday. He sighed before grabbing a cake and carried it out into the living room. He helped his mother with 6 cakes, before he attempted to leave the room; attempted being the key word.

"Where are you going Harry? Have you forgotten that it is your brother's birthday today? You haven't congratulated him yet! Actually, when I think about it, you haven't congratulated your brother's birthday for years now!" She looked at him sternly, "Perhaps you should start now."

Harry could hear the small fragments breaking even further. He didn't even know it was possible to break something that many times.

He glared at her. "Well, none of you have even acknowledged my birthday for several years now. So I don't see why I should! It's not like he'll notice ether way." With that, he turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving a shocked Lily Potter behind.

What was going on?

* * *

Five Months Later

Finally, it was Christmas Eve. In most homes, you could see families together, talking about good times. You could see them sitting at the table, laughing, joking and teasing each other.

It was no different in the Potter Family Home; two proud parents, to grinning uncles and a child whom had a huge grin attached to his face. He had just told them of his newest accomplishment, and his parents were very proud of him for it. They were truly a happy family. If a reporter had arrived at the house, the reporter would be unable to find anything wrong with this family. Everything was perfect.

Except for one member of the family; one forgotten family member. He sat at a couch in the living room, just waiting for them to get done eating. He didn't want to eat with them. He'd just get the house elves to cook him something afterwards. It hurt. Listening to them. But then again, it always did. But it hurt the most on this day; Because Christmas was a family holiday. But to him it was just a holiday to remind him that his family didn't want him.

He heard movement in the kitchen, and knew that they were done now. He watched saw Sirius exiting the kitchen, and then he looked straight at him. Sirius froze. "Who are you?!" Sirius practically yelled out as he saw him. Harry felt something squeezing at the fragments, but that might just have been his imagination.

"Remus! James! Lily!" Sirius yelled, "Get in here!" He saw Remus, his father and mother appear behind Sirius. "What were you yelling for Sirius?" James snapped at his friend. "Look!" Sirius exclaimed, pointing at Harry. "There's someone on the couch!" James pushed Sirius away and stared down at his son. He blinked. "Sirius, that's just Harry!"

"Harry who?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Harry! My son! Alex's twin! Remember?" James looked at Sirius like he just grew a second head.

"I don't remember you having a second son, James." Remus said carefully.

Harry felt like he'd just been hit. His uncles didn't even remember him..?

"You don't remember me, Uncle Moony? Uncle Padfoot..?" Harry whispered in such a broken voice, that everyone turned to stare at him. His emerald green eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"No, kid, I don't remember ever seeing you before!" Sirius exclaimed, not hearing the broken tone in the child's voice. And not having noticed Harry's use of his nickname.

Harry stared at them all for five seconds before bolting out of the room. Tears were streaming down his cheek. He felt something inside him break beyond repair. Years of neglect and loneliness caught up with him. It broke him, tore him asunder.

The only thing Harry knew anymore was that he needed to get away; quickly.

He ran into the woods that surrounded the Potter home. He ran as fast as he could. He needed to get away. He couldn't bear the neglect anymore. He was right. It would be far better if he died. They wouldn't notice if he was there or not, and he wouldn't be hurting anymore... It really was for the best.

But no; he wanted to live. He wanted to be recognized. He wanted someone to be missing him!

He was getting exhausted. It was so cold... so extremely cold. But he didn't care. He was numb anyway. He ran into a clearing. It was beautiful. The snow seemed to sparkle around him like crystals. It was a small waterhole there. But it was frozen to ice. It was snowing softly. No wind, nothing. The snow just fell straight down, making the night even more beautiful.

Harry sat down, leaning against a tree. He wrapped his arms around his feet, and rested his head on his knees. He started to sing in a broken, soft voice:

You won't cry for my absence, I know -

You forgot me long ago.

Am I that unimportant...?

Am I so insignificant...?

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

I know what you do to yourself,

I breathe deep and cry out,

"Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,

Knowing you don't care.

And if I sleep just to dream of you

I'll wake without you there,

Isn't something missing?

Isn't something...

As he sang, flashbacks of the neglect flashed through his mind. The scene with Sirius and Remus kept popping up between the scenes. He couldn't believe that they had forgotten about him.

He repeated the song several times. Until after a time, he was so frozen, he could only hum the melody.

Harry was so cold, he couldn't move anymore. He knew, he knew no one was coming for him. And if someone found him, it would be too late.

Fortunately, luck was on his side. A portal opened up beneath the freezing child, and sent him to another world.

* * *

In the digital world, more specifically the snow zone, a digimon known as Renamon was catching some fresh air. She had come from a Christmas party, and she needed a quick breather.

She then saw a flash of light.

"What on earth?" she muttered to herself. She went to investigate.

When she got there, she found a human child.

"Strange." She whispered. She touched him, to wake him up, but she felt how cold he was.

"Poor kid." She said. She immediately him up, supporting him with her shoulder, providing body heat.

Harry opened his eyes. He was alive! But how? He then noticed the smiling face of Renamon.

"Someone's awake." She chuckled.

"W-who are y-you?" Harry asked. His teeth were chattering. He was freezing.

Renamon noticed, and took him to the party. Some egg nog or hot cocoa should warm him right up.

"My name is Renamon. What is yours?" Renamon said.

"H-harry." Harry said. He no longer considered himself a Potter, after all of the years of neglect.

"No last name?" Renamon asked. She didn't know a lot about humans, but she knew they had a last name, to identify what family they come from.

"Well yes, but I don't plan on using it. Ever again." Harry said. The chattering was gone. Renamon had managed to warm him up enough for him to talk normally.

"Why? Don't you love your family?" Renamon asked curiously.

"They never loved me." Harry said. A lone tear fell down his face.

"Oh, you poor thing." Renamon said. She held him close, giving him the love he was deprived of growing up.

"It was always Alex this, Alex that, what about me? I'm their son too!" Harry said, breaking down into heartfelt sobs. He held onto Renamon, and didn't let go.

Renamon stroked his back, providing comfort.

It was quite some time before Harry had calmed down.

"All better?" Renamon asked.

"Yes, thank you." Harry said. He was about to walk away, but Renamon grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, it's dangerous out there." She warned. "We'll go in the morning."

"Really?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Of course." Renamon answered.

"Why would you want to travel with me?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Just a feeling." Renamon answered.

They then heard an explosion from the village. They also saw a dark flag in the sky.

"Bagra." Renamon growled.

"Who's Bagra?" Harry asked.

"The supreme emperor of the evil Bagra army." Renamon replied. "They'll do whatever it takes to take all of the code crowns, and rule the digital world."

"We have to do something." Harry said, as he ran off.

"HARRY!" Renamon yelled, as she ran after him.

Harry ran forward, and saw the leader of the battalion attacking the Snow zone.

It was a large digimon. He looked like a samurai, and he wielded two swords, but from the waist down, he was on his horses back. The horse itself was very grizzly in appearance.

This was Zanbamon. His battalion consisted of Gladimons, Mammothmons, Troopmons, and Chikurimons.

Most of the residents were Frigimons, and each one was being stuck down and captured.

"No." Harry whispered.

"Harry!" Renamon exclaimed as she ran over to him. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"We have to do something! I'm not going to sit around and do nothing!" Harry exclaimed. His conviction caused his hand to glow. In his hand, was a violet device.

"What…?" Harry said. He could barely say anything.

"A Fusion Loader. There may be hope yet." Renamon said with conviction. "EVERYONE! ARE WE GOING TO LET BAGRA TAKE OVER OUR HOME!? OR ARE WE GOING TO SEND THESE FOOLS RUNNING!?"

The other digimon of the Snow Zone rallied at her with hope.

"Everyone, CHARGE!" Harry exclaimed. The other digimon followed him into battle. Other than Frigimon, there were Moosemons, Penmons, an Exveemon, a Lynxmon, Mojyamons, Ikkakumons , Sorcerymons, and Otamamons. The Frigimon managed to escape while the guards were confused, and the ones with more battle experience joined the fight.

" **Horn Blade!"** The Moosemons intoned, and they slashed the enemy with their large horns.

" **Ice Prism!"** The Penmons intoned, and they each caused a trail of icicles to appear along the ground to slam the enemy.

" **V Laser!"** Exveemon inonted, and he fired an intense laser beam in the shape of an X from its chest towards the adversary.

" **Thermal Mane!"** Lynxmon intoned, and she fired balls of fire from her mane.

" **Ice Cloud!"** The Mojyamons intoned, and they each tossed a spear of ice at the battalion.

" **Harpoon Torpedo!"** The Ikkakumons intoned, and they each fired a missile from the horn on their heads.

" **Crystal Barrage!"** The Sorcerymons intoned, as they each fired multiple ice shards from their staffs.

" **Subzero Ice Punch!"** The Frigimons intoned, as they ran at the enemy, and punched with freezing cold fists.

" **Water Jet!"** the Otamamons intoned, as they attacked by shooting streams of water.

The Bagra troops tried to fight back, but the combined force of the digimon had ended up mortally wounding them.

"Pathetic." Zanbamon sneered. He then absorbed his troops, and he was now twice as tall.

"Did he…" Harry started.

"Absorb his troops? Yes he did." Renamon finished and answered for him.

"This ain't gonna be fun." Exveemon said nervously.

"Big whoop! He's still a big brute!" Lynxmon scoffed.

Harry's Fusion Loader began to glow. It had downloaded the information Harry needed. Harry now had a determined look on his face. He held his Fusion Loader high.

"Get ready guys!" Harry called out.

" **RENAMON!"** Harry shouted.

" **This is it!"** Renamon exclaimed.

" **LYNXMON!"** Harry shouted.

" **Bringing the heat!"** Lynxmon roared.

" **DIGIFUSE!"** Harry intoned, and pushed his Fusion Loader out.

" **DIGIFUSE!"** Renamon and Lynxmon said in unison, as they were both consumed by a light.

Renamon had Lynxmon's fur color, and also had fire dancing on her paws.

" **BLAZINGRENAMON!"** the new digimon thundered.

"What!? You can digifuse!? No matter, you will still fall!" Zanbamon exclaimed.

"That's what you think." BlazingRenamon replied with a smirk.

" **Focal Blade!"** Zanbamon intoned, as he swung his larger sword.

" **Flare Blitz!"** BlazingRenamon intoned, as she was surrounded by red-orange fire, and it shot at Zanbamon like a missile. During the process, the fire around her turned light blue

She crashed into Zanbamon, and sent his back a few feet. She then jumped into the air.

" **Sacred Fire!"** she intoned, as she held her front paws in front of her, and released a gold-rose-colored flame from her paws at Zanbamon.

The attack hit, and Zanbamon dissolved into data particles.

"You did it!" Harry cheered. Renamon and Lynxmon separated, and Harry tackled Renamon to the ground. "You were great partner!"

"Thanks partner!" Renamon said, messing up his hair.

A rumbling from the snow alerted the new team, and out came a large musk oxen like digimon. This was AncientMegatheriummon, the guardian of the Snow Zone.

"You have done well, Harry." AncientMegatheriummon said.

"How did you know my name?" Harry asked.

"I know many things. I know of your past, I know that you wish to have friends. I even know your last name." AncientMegatheriummon answered.

"I see." Harry said warily.

"What I would like to know, is what your army will be called." AncientMegatheriummon said.

Harry thought long and hard, and he came up with a name.

"Mystic Force." He said.

"Very well." AncientMegatheriummon said, before golden disc came out from AncientMegatheriummon's horns. An SD memory card came out from the disc, and floated into Harry's hand. It had an image of a snowball on it.

"You are now the ruler of the Snow Zone." AncientMegatheriummon said. He then turned to the surrounding digimon.

"ALL HAIL HARRY, LEADER OF THE MYSTIC FORCE, AND RULER OF THE SNOW ZONE!" AncientMegatheriummon shouted.

"ALL HAIL HARRY!" The assembled digimon cheered.

Harry blushed at the praise.

"You have a long journey ahead of you." AncientMegatheriummon said. "To go to the next zone, hold out your Fusion Loader and say "Zone Transfer!". But be warned, you must return your digimon to the Fusion Loader, or else they will be returned to data."

Harry nodded, and then turned to Renamon and Lynxmon.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked. The two digimon nodded. Exveemon then ran up.

"Wait for me!" he exclaimed.

"You want to come along?" Harry asked. Exveemon nodded. Harry shrugged, and returned him, Renamon, and Lynxmon to the Fusion Loader.

"Good bye everyone!" Harry exclaimed, as he waved god bye. The digimon waved back.

Harry then turned around.

"Zone Transfer!" he said. A green portal then opened up in front of him, and he flew in, ready to begin his adventure.

* * *

 **That's all for now!**

 **Harry's digimon: Renamon (Partner), Lynxmon, Exveemon.**

 **I'd like to thank charizardproduccion7 and SilverBuller for letting me use their armies for this story.**

 **I also redid the poll. Not enough selections.**

 **So for those of you who already voted, feel free to vote again, and with ALL of the selections you are allowed.**


End file.
